villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Antasma
Antasma is one of the main antagonists of the game Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. '' History He was once a normal Bat on Pi'illo Island. He somehow fed off a Pi'illo's nightmare which drove him to become the Bat King, who stole the Dark Stone in order to full fill his chaotic dreams. After the Pi'illos, along with the Zeekeeper, managed to imprison him into the Dream World, he shattered the Dark Stone at the last moment, causing the chunks to rain down all over the island. The shards of the Darkstone turned all the Pi'illo they touched into stone, but with their last breaths, the Pi'illos managed to seal him in the dream world. Mario and Luigi are tasked with rescuing the Pi'illows which Antasma froze, but Antasma's bonds weakened allowing him to escape. He kidnaps Princess Peach, taking her to Dream's Deep, where Bowser confronts him, furious that someone besides him kidnapped Peach. However, Antasma makes an alliance with him, and they defeat the Mario Bros. and escape to take over the real world. They steal the Dream Stone from Dozing Sands and take it to Mount Pajamaja where they use the Dreambeats to put everyone on the island to sleep so their dreams can restore the Dream Stone's power. Antasma wishes for a castle as his base of operations, thus creating Neo Bowser Castle, which he uses to destroy the islands all over the world. Bowser kidnaps Peach afterward. When the Zeekeeper destroys Neo Bowser Castle's barrier and sends it falling, and Mario and Luigi enter, Antasma has Bowser fall asleep while using him as a pillow in order to increase his power. The Mario Bros. wake Bowser up by defeating his giant form in the dream world. Bowser was later found holding on to Antasma while Antasma gloated that this time the outcome of the final battle will be different, as Bowser is assisting him. Bowser betrays Antasma afterward, literally hurling him at the ground, saying that he (Bowser) doesn't work well with others, as well as revealing he's just been using Antasma to further his own goals ("Buddy, I was playing you like a bat fiddle!"), and leaves him to be destroyed by the Mario Bros while taking Peach and the Dream Stone for himself. Antasma fights Dreambert, and then reveals that he made a wish with the Dream Stone for the power to open dream portals at will, thus preventing him from ever being imprisoned again. Antasma defeats Dreambert, but Mario, re-entering the dream world, fights him alongside Dreamy Luigi (Luigi in the dream world as he enters it by falling asleep) as the penultimate boss, and they defeat him. Returning to the real world, Antasma inflates like a balloon and explodes, thus dying for good. Gallery Antasma 2.png Antasma bat form.png Final battle.png Trivia *Antasma seems to bear similarities in appearance to Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, and the Dark Star from the same series as well as villains from other series like Mortamor and Andross. *Like Elder Princess Shroob and Fawful, antagonists of previous ''Mario & Luigi ''games, Antasma explodes into purple particles. He also expands before he explodes like Fawful, except Antasma's was more of an inflation, more painful-looking, and a direct result of his defeat rather than a selfdestruct. *Antasma's death scene is a physically darker version of the death scenes of other bosses in the game: In place of rainbow lights, rays of black, dark red, dark blue, and dark green lights shine from him, and he explodes into purple stars instead of rainbow stars. *Sadly for Antasma, he is the first main antagonist in the Mario and Luigi games to be betrayed by Bowser. **Though it is assumed that Antasma would have betrayed Bowser sooner or later, not being the type of villain who would completely share power, and was shocked to see that Bowser beat him to the punch. **The audience was likely meant to think that Antasma would betray Bowser first, since he resembles a cross between the other villains who overshadowed Bowser in previous ''Mario & Luigi games. *Antasma's name is likely derived from the Latin word phantasma, meaning "spectre" or "apparition" or the spanish word "fantasma," specifically meaning ghost. *Antasma has many similarities with Count Dracula. Antasma speaks with a Slavic accent, similar to Dracula. Also note that Dracula is a vampire and can transform into a bat. Antasma is a ghostly bat king and can also transform into a bat. **In some translations, Antasma is called a count instead of a king, just like Dracula. Antasma's Russian name, Mrakula, is even a play on Dracula's name. **In the Dutch translation, Antasma speaks with a German accent and he also uses actual German words quite frequently. * Antasma is voiced by Takashi Nagasako, who also does the voice of Ganondorf. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Ruler Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Dream Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Possessor Category:Supernatural Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Multipliers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Provoker Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monster Master Category:Fearmongers Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Pawns